


I got you brother

by studyblkcoffee



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 12:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/studyblkcoffee/pseuds/studyblkcoffee
Summary: Hi gues ! It is my first story based on  Tv series and English is not my first language. I am open for your suggestions. Basically  Titans 2 ' season finale left me in pices so I will write my own version. Hope you will like it.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Raven, Jason Todd/Rose Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	I got you brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hi gues ! It is my first story based on Tv series and English is not my first language. I am open for your suggestions. Basically Titans 2 ' season finale left me in pices so I will write my own version. Hope you will like it.

I will post one chapter weekly with schedule. I will inform you earlier if anything change.  
2.01- " War"  
16.01-" You are my brother and I love you"  
23.01 - " Titans are my family"  
I can't wait to read your oppinion. See you tommorow. Hello Beatiful people, because of technical problem with my editorial program I am forced to reschedule chapters for a week. So first chapter's date is 16.01 but I Hope i will be able to post it quicker. Stay tuned. 


End file.
